How to Be a Gentleman
by i.JinxandCherry
Summary: When Rodger was tempted to push the Wammy boys off the London Bridge, the boys were sent to their successor. L and Light would have to teach them to be 'gentleman' or else they would never go back. But who it is to say that the boys would listen?


**Disclaimer: We don't own death note. If we did we wouldn't be making this.**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning of L's Insanity!**

It was a slow day at task force headquarters. Watari was behind the array of monitors. He sipped his tea as he observed what was going on in the main part of the headquarters. L and Light had gotten into another fight; Watari sighed. Then suddenly Watari's phone rang. The caller ID said that it was Roger. _Ah my old friend. It will be good to hear from him again_, Watari thought, then answered the phone.

"Hello."

"The boys should be at the airport waiting to be picked up right about now." Roger said not even saying hello. Watari frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't take it any more Quillish. They're terrible. I'm sorry I didn't call you ahead of time, but these _kids_ are the spawn of evil! Especially that BB! They're L's successors, let him deal with them! Good bye and good day!" _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…._

Watari stood staring at the phone puzzled at what just happened. Then his phone rang again, and he answered it. There was lots of commotion being heard in the background.

"-Near if you don't give me my last piece of chocolate I'm gonna blow your head off!"

"I told you already you ate it on the plane. Why would I steal your chocolate anyway?"

"Because it was shaped like a robot! And I can see it behind your back!"

"...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Hey Watari", Watari recognized Matt's voice "Uh Roger said you could pick us up at the Narita airport? Roger had thrown a bitch fit and now we're in Japan. Don't ask me why, it's a long story..." The noise from the background came back.

"Give me my chocolate!"

"No"

"...Kay see you soon!" Matt said hastily, hanging up.

Watari stared at the phone again. This time astonished. Then sighed. "Ryuuzaki isn't going to be pleased with this..."

"Pleased with what?" Ryuuzaki asked looking up to his holder, Watari looked around, and seeing he accidentally walked into the computer room where everyone was there.

"Um, Ryuuzaki I have to leave to attend something" He stated, L stared at him, putting a thumb under his lip.

"You're not telling me something" L said, Light turned around watching

"You're right; it seems like your successors is here in Japan, to come here" Watari said, L sat up

"Send them back to the school then!" L shouted, looking worried

"Sorry, but Roger can't care for them anymore, seeing that they are the evil's spawn…" Watari sighed

"Successors?" Light asked L, L turned to face him

"Yes incase I die, they would take my place" He told Light "But their actions are somewhat horrible, and even worse than an average child since they are _my_ successors"

"So, they're still kids" Light said "And they are already here" Light said shrugging

"When will Roger be taking them again?" L sighed in defeat

"Until they become gentleman more likely" Watari looked down, this is going to take more than a weekend…

"Please set up the rooms, Watari while Light and I will pick them up" L grumbled, Watari nodded and left

"Ryuuzaki I think you're over reacting" Light said laughing, getting a glare from L

"I think Light-kun is under reacting" L said softly, calling his other private driver

"Where the hell is Watari?" Mello shouted, after finally getting his chocolate.

"Have you called him Matt?" Near asked.

Matt nodded "Yeah but I'm not sure that he could have hear over _your_ fight over chocolate!" He shouted at Near, but got no reaction.

"If only Mello gave up…" Near started, but Mello cut him off.

"If only _you_ weren't a retarded sheep!" Mello shouted at Near, Near merely shrugged.

"There's L!" Mello shouted, seeing his idol walking towards him, two of the other boys turned to see L.

L dropped his shoulders "Please call me Ryuuzaki" L just stated "And this is the Kira suspect" He motion a hand towards Light.

Light scowled "My _name_ is Light" Mello just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kira" He said, going over to L

"Was Beyond with you?" L asked the successor, Mello and Matt sweat dropped

"OH SH-" Mello started to say but got covered my Matt's hand

"Yes, but we lost him" Matt said smiling

"It was Near's fault" Mello said pointing at Near.

"I merely didn't care" He said

L looked around to find him, but didn't see him anywhere, L sighed "Did you not remember what happen last time we lost Beyond?" L asked the kids

"Nooo…" Mello and Matt said, and then an explosion was to their right.

"What?" Light shouted, trying to run away only to get stopped by a yanking on his arm

"Light-kun, we are not supposed to run away from my successors" L stated

"How do you know that's Beyond?" Light asked

"Give me Jam damn it!" A shout was heard

"Only Beyond would do this in a public space" L said sighing, "Now you know why I wanted them sent back"

"Give me the jam!" Bb said runnimg after a little kid. "Never!"

**End of Chapter 1- The beginning of L's Insanity**

Us: Sorry it was so short. But there will be more chapters in the future!

Cherry: Don't forget to review! We like reviews!

~Bye


End file.
